Where Moonbeams Fall
by Rhiannon Storyteller
Summary: HP/DM. Magical!Creature. For Harry, 'normal' was just a series of extraordinary events. However, nothing could have prepared him for his sixth year nor the changes it would bring.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **_Where Moonbeams Fall_

**Author: **Rhiannon Storyteller

**Summary: HP/DM. Magical!Creature. **_Love, he had been told, would save their world. _Harry's seventh year is headed by a summer that shakes the lives of all those around him. As the war escalates, and the stakes are raised, Harry must transcend realms and unite the world if he hopes to survive.

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: D/H, HG/BZ, (and some surprises that I don't wish to give away yet.) HP/GW in the beginning.**

**Disclaimer: I do ****not**** own Harry Potter.**

**aN: **This is a very **Pro-Draco**story, as well as **Pro-Slytherin (**mostly**). Charlie Weasley** will also have a strong role. **Ron-Bashing** will occur.

**aN: **Sirius is alive for the purposes of this story…for how long? I couldn't say, but suffice to say that he _is_ alive.

* * *

_Where Moonbeams Fall_

**Chapter One**

**-o-1-o-**

_Ode to Family_

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, stepping off the Hogwarts express with a light grin. Beside him, Ron grinned and slapped him heartily on the back, blue eyes twinkling happily.

"This is great, mate! No more living with the Dursleys! Dream come true, eh?"

Harry nodded, mouth screwed up in a half-smile. "Yea, never thought I'd see the day."

Coming to a stop in between the both of them, Hermione smiled softly at Harry, studying his face closely.

"Less worry lines than at the end of fifth year, that's good."

Harry's half-smile turned into a full-blown grin as he playfully shoved the smaller girl.

"With Pettigrew finally in jail, things are looking a lot better!"

Hermione nodded firmly, tucking a strand of honey brown hair behind her ear. "Justice has been served."

Harry said nothing, nodding once while looking away. Perhaps it had been, on some level, but to him… no amount of punishment would ever be enough for Peter Pettigrew.

"Where's Ginny?" Hermione asked, a playful edge to her voice. Harry blushed slightly, eyes temporarily drawn from their 'find-Sirius' mission.

"Er. Well, I think she said something about talking with one of her year-mates. I'm not quite sure…"

Hermione smirked, nudging him playfully in the ribs. "I see…"

Ron grimaced, eyeing the two of them with a small frown. Harry sighed, _I wonder if Ron is ever going to get used to me and Ginny dating?_

He and Ginny had been dating for nearly four months now, and as he ended his Sixth year at Hogwarts, Harry had to wonder if his friend would ever approve of his and Ginny's relationship. _Although_, Harry thought, _he took it a lot better than I'd imagined._

"Harry!"

Fiery red hair appeared, followed by a face he'd memorized in his dreams. Ginny Weasley, to him, was perfection. She was everything he could have wanted in a woman and more.

"Ginny," he murmured as she ran into his arms.

He could hear Ron gagging in the background at what, to most people, must have been a rather sappy scene, but he didn't care.

Standing on the very tips of her toes, Ginny brought his head down for a kiss. Bold as usual, Ginny set the pace, passionate and quick. Harry could feel a blush stain his cheeks, and hoped nobody was around to see them, (especially Colin Creevey).

Hermione made a small 'tsking' sound in the back of her throat and as the kiss ended, Harry caught Ginny rolling her eyes.

"That's so you don't forget about me over at Sirius' manor." She murmured huskily. Harry nodded, still blushing as he grasped her hand. Molly bustled into view, arms spread wide as she miraculously managed to sweep them all into a large hug.

"Okay mum! Lemme go!" Ron growled, futilely pushing at his mothers arms. "Still baby's me at seventeen!" The red-haired teen grumbled.

Molly glared at him while simultaneously licking a finger to wipe away a smudge on his cheek.

"You'll always be my baby, Ronald!" Ron dodged the oncoming finger as a he would a bludger, eyes comically wide.

Turning to Harry, who was still holding Ginny's hand, Molly burst into a wide grin and swept the two of them into another bone crushing hug.

"Oh my! They're all growing so fast! Just think Arthur," she exclaimed while turning to her embarrassed husband. "They'll be entering their last year soon enough," tears sprang to the motherly woman's eyes. "Then they'll be gone! _Gone_! Living on their own, getting married! Having kids, oh! Oh, dear me!"

Ron was blushing profusely now, and Harry was starting to feel decidedly uncomfortable. _Why is Ginny smiling like that?!_

"Now, now Molly dearest." Arthur finally spoke. "They're a bit young yet, let's deal with graduation first, hmm?"

Smiling and nodding, Molly gathered Ron and Ginny to her. "Come now you two, we're all to meet at The Burrow by four! Charlie's home you know."

Ron and Ginny both cheered as they stepped away with their family, shouting quick goodbyes to Harry and Hermione.

"We'll see you guys later! Have a great summer!"

"See ya later!"

Molly waved back, smiling. "And you're sure Sirius will pick you up, yes?"

Harry nodded firmly, "Yeah, he sent me an owl yest-"

"Kiddo!"

"Speak of the devil," Hermione murmured as Sirius came rushing into view. Beside him a slightly calmer Remus Lupin, futilely tried to steer the other man away from passing muggles.

"Ah, yes. We'll see you later then Harry, Hermione!" That said, Molly Weasley bustled off in a sea of red-heads.

"Hello Harry, Hermione." Remus said coming to a stop near the two remaining teenagers.

"Harry! 'Mione!" Sirius grabbed the two into a fierce hug, grey eyes gleaming happily. Harry chuckled into his godfather's chest, returning the hug with as much, if not more, fervor.

"Sirius! Remus! What took you guys?"

Remus rolled slightly amber eyes in Sirius direction, sighing heavily. "Mr. Perfection over here, couldn't decide on his robes…"

Harry chuckled as he gave his godfather the once over. A year spent _not_ on the run and living on healthy food and a great diet had done wonders for his godfather. Gone was the sickly looking man with a too-thin frame. In his place stood a tall, elegant wizard of undeterminable age and playful bearing. He currently wore a set of slick black robes, and his shoulder-length hair was pulled back in a causal ponytail.

"He was always the 'best-dressed' of our group," Remus muttered rolling his eyes. "Took him forever to get ready for balls."

Harry chuckled at the glare Sirius directed towards Remus.

"Someone had to look good," Sirius muttered. "You and James surely didn't care."

Remus spluttered, "James! Ha! I'd almost swear he was worse than you only, I know I'd be wrong."

"Ah yes, Jamesy did have a flair for the extravagant."

"Hermione!"

The group turned as one and smiled as Hermione's parents strode into view. In her mother's arms was a small bundle, moving about occasionally. Hermione's newly adopted sister, Ophelia lay complacent in her mother's arms, only giggling at the sight of Hermione.

"I'll see you later Harry," Hermione muttered as she accepted her baby sister into her arms. "Be sure to write!"

"Will do!" He replied, giving the smaller girl a hug. Smiling, he watched the small family walk off, smiling and laughing.

"Alright Harry!" Sirius happily exclaimed. "It's time to go home."

The small smile that was previously playing on the edge of Harry's lips turned into another, full-blown grin.

_Home, I like the sound of that. _

**-x-x-**

Draco Malfoy felt decidedly ill.

"I'm fine mother, stop that."

Swiping at his mother's hand, he turned to stare out the large window of their enchanted carriage. Sometimes, he wished he could fly home from Kings Cross Station, but that was a cross-country trek, and his mother would absolutely _freak_ if he tried.

"Are you sure, Draco?" Her naturally soft voice floated through the large space, caressing his ears with its gentle cadence. "This is a very rough time…"

"I'm fine."

"Narcissa, let him be." His father's deep baritone reverberated throughout the enchanted space, causing Narcissa to settle into an uncomfortable silence. Draco sighed softly, idly rubbing at his jaw.

"Stop Draco. That will not make their passage any easier." His father snapped. Draco glared at the taller man, still rubbing petulantly at his jaw.

"What do _you_ know," Draco muttered, "you don't have a pair of fangs trying to burst through _your_ gums, now do you?"

Apparently he hadn't whispered quietly enough because his father turned and sent him a very _pointed_, fanged smirk.

"Now _stop rubbing at your jaw_."

With a sigh, which in Lucius' opinion was very sullen, Draco sat back in his seat closing his eyes.

"Damn it, I hate the Change."

His mother 'hmm'd' quietly, "no, it isn't nice is it?"

_Should I even make an effort to answer that? I really pray that that was rhetorical. _

"Narcissa, dear, do be quiet."

Narcissa glared at her husband and huffed, "I can't help but worry!"

"He is a big boy, he can handle a bit of pain."

A _bit_ of pain!? It felt like a horde of hippogriff's were parading about in his mouth, and don't even _get_ him started on the _headache_ currently brewing like a nasty, tumultuous potion behind his eyes.

_Sure, a _bit _of pain._ Draco scoffed. So he was a _bit_ more pain-tolerant than he had been during his third year, that still didn't mean he was some type of masochist. _I seriously think Father is though, he always looks a _bit_ too eager when mother pulls his hair during one of their arguments._

His parent's odd relationship aside, Draco was starting to feel more than a bit dizzy, and was grateful when they finally pulled to a stop in front of his manor. The imposing dark grey building seemed a godsend as he stepped down from the carriage, eyes roving over his family home.

"There's a sight that will never get old." He muttered.

'_Pop'!_

Only years of good breeding prevented Draco from jumping when the diminutive house elf popped in next to him.

"Lord Malfoy! Binky is taking your coat now,"

Draco made small sound in the back of his throat, and handed the little elf his light over-robe.

"Come Draco," his mother said whilst grabbing his arm. "Let's get you into the bathing chambers, you must be cleansed before the Ritual."

"Yes, mother." He muttered. It was better to just agree with her when she was in one of her _moods_. His father usually tended to ignore her, at least until she started pulling his hair…Draco shook his head. _Now is _not_ the time to think about my parents eccentric behavior. Pfft, and Potter thinks he's got it bad. I'd take no parents over these ones any day. _Of course, he didn't really mean that, but it was a though that flitted through his mind quite frequently, especially when they started acting _weird_.

His mother had moments when he could almost _swear_ the woman was on some sort of 'happy pill', and his father…well best to just say that sometimes Draco had to wonder if Lucius _really_ wore the pants in their relationship.

He followed his mother languidly, amused when she futilely tried to drag him faster down the winding halls of the manor.

"Draco dear, you really _are_ being a bit of a bother."

Draco snorted, only to receive a slap on the back of his head from his father.

"Don't snort Draconis, it is unbecoming."

"Don't smack him so hard Lucius, he's going through the Change."

Draco rolled his eyes while rubbing at the back of his head with the hand that wasn't currently imprisoned in his mother's hands.

Beside him, cane clicking, Lucius walked. Draco eyed the black and silver walking stick with a small frown. _Why_ did his father insist on carrying that thing around? _Sure, it's a neat place to hold your wand, but honestly, isn't that a bit obvious_? It wasn't like his father even _needed_ the damn thing.

Click. Click. Click.

Draco huffed irritably. The stupid thing also made a _horrible_ 'clicking' noise against the black marble of their hallway, and it always served to aggravate the blonde teenager.

"Father, do you rea-"

"Yes, for the last time Draco. Image is everything." Lucius tiredly responded, already anticipating his son's question.

Draco pointedly looked around, then turned to stare at his father.

"Don't give me that look Draconis," Lucius sniffed haughtily. "One must always be prepared for the unexpected."

Draco snorted…

…and received a slap on the back of the head.

**-x-x-**

"Wow Sirius, this place is amazing!"

Bouncing on the balls of his feet, Sirius nodded enthusiastically while shoving Harry into a crème and black room with a roaring fireplace.

"This is my favorite room," he muttered. "Remus likes it too, don't you Remy?"

Remus nodded, plopping tiredly into a large crème armchair with black pillows.

"It's very relaxing."

Harry plopped down in a similar armchair, while Sirius stretched out on the couch. They wallowed in a comfortable silence, each wading through their own thoughts until Sirius finally broke the silence.

"So…" He said casually, eyes shifting to Harry's relaxed figure. "You and the Weaslette?"

Harry grinned, and shook his head. "Don't call her that, Malfoy calls her that. She _hates_ it."

Sirius grinned broadly, "well in that case…" he trailed off, still grinning, and Harry just knew Sirius would forever call Ginny the 'Weaslette'.

"Yes, you and Miss Weasley," Remus chimed in with a thoughtful frown.

"Yeah," Harry said, a small smile appearing on his face. "I never thought I'd date my best friend's younger sister."

"I never thought you'd date your stalker!" Sirius remarked with a lop-sided grin. Harry grimaced, running a hand through his messy hair.

"Yea, 'Mione said something along those lines."

"Hermione does not approve?" Remus asked thoughtfully.

Harry sighed, running a hand over his face. "Not really. She won't say anything but…I know she doesn't like that I'm dating Ginny but…" Harry shrugged.

"Well!" Sirius barked, "at least things will never be dull! She's got a temper like a blast-ended skrewt!"

Remus chuckled lightly, leaning back in his armchair. He rested his hand on one raised palm and eyed Harry speculatively.

"And you are…happy?"

Harry nodded enthusiastically, "as happy as I can be, all things considered."

Sirius sat up suddenly, a pensive look on his usually playful face. He opened his mouth, closed it then opened it again.

"Alright Harry, whatever makes you happy."

Harry frowned softly, _that wasn't what he was going to say_.

'POP!'

Harry jumped as a minuscule house elf popped into existence.

"Hello Master Black! Master Lupin and Oh! Master Harry Potter sir!"

Harry eyed the small creature with a bemused expression, "er…Hi!"

"Dippy's cousin Dobby is telling Dippy much about you sir! Much indeed! What can Dippy do for the Masters?"

The small, _female_? elf turned around once, eyeing each occupant in the room with large, bright eyes.

"Er, we'll take lunch." Sirius mumbled slumping back against the sofa. Nodding enthusiastically, Dippy apparated away.

"Dobby's cousin, huh?"

Sirius shrugged, "I didn't know either!"

**-x-x-**

With a thoughtful sigh, Hermione opened the large, bay window of her room to allow Pig inside. The small, erratic bird launched itself into her room with no clear purpose, and luckily landed on her dark blue queen sized bed. Rolling her eyes, she grabbed an owl treat from the top of her dresser and scooped the little bird up with one hand.

"You silly little creature," she mumbled affectionately. "Whatever will Ron do with you?"

The little bird 'hooted', while accepting the owl treat and Hermione deftly untied the small scroll attached to his leg. Leaving the widow open, she plopped onto her bed and untied the letter, immediately recognizing Ron's messy scrawl.

_Dear 'Mione. _

_Hey! Uh…how are you? I…miss you and stuff and just wanted to see what you were doing. Write back okay? I can't wait 'till you get to the Burrow, we can pick up where we left off! _

_Ron._

Hermione sighed and threw the letter into a corner of her rather spacious room.

"Pick up where we left off indeed," she muttered angrily. Ron was becoming rather insistent when it came to the physical side of their relationship. She knew he would never _force_ her to do anything but the goading and the hinting (that was rather more blatant than he thought), really grated on her nerves.

Hermione was not, contrary to popular belief, a prude. Rather, she didn't wish to just _give_ her virginity away to the first guy that showed her some attention. Now, admittedly she and Ron had been tip-toeing around each other for more than three years now, so really why _couldn't_ she give it up to him?

_Why indeed…_she thought darkly. They had been dating for nearly seven months now, and still being with him didn't _feel_ right. She sighed, eying the mellow blues and silver of her room with a thoughtful frown. She had been thinking about this since…well since he'd first started trying to take her clothes off.

Turning, the young brunette grabbed a small blue and white pillow and pillowed it between her legs, eyebrows drawn together thoughtfully.

"Why not Ron?" She whispered quietly to herself, "why not the boy I claim to love?"

_Because I _don't_ love him, at least not they way he wants me too. _

"And I can't keep dragging this on…I've got to start living for me…" Her whispers turned intense, passionate.

She'd been saying this for months now, but it was hard. Hermione Anne Granger had lived her entire life wanting approval from others. Her parents, her teachers, her friends. She had always done what was expected of her. Get good grades Hermione, be a proper young lady Hermione, don't get into trouble Hermione…the list went on.

As it follows, when Hermione knew that everyone expected her and Ron to become an item, to follow in Molly and Arthur's footsteps so to speak, she had done what was expected.

She had tried, so very hard to make herself love Ron. Sometimes it was easy to pretend, to be the doting, slightly nagging girlfriend that everyone expected. Other times, _most_ times, she wanted to _ring his immature neck_! Ron was _not_ on her level, and while there were times were he surprised her, she could not ever look past his many faults so far to envision a future with him. _I can't do this anymore_, she thought raggedly. _I can't live in this black and white world with Ronald, we just…_she sighed again. She would do it, today. Right now.

She was breaking up with Ronald Weasley, they were better off as friends anyway.

**-x-x-**

Draco howled in pain.

"Hush baby, it'll all be over soon."

He couldn't make out the words, not really. He could only hear the soft cadence of his mother's voice that let him know she was there. It was changing though, even as he continued his Change, and the sound was starting to grate on his nerves.

She had touched him once, he knew that, he could still feel the burn of her fingers, as if they'd been branded onto his back.

He screamed again, a piercing, near howl that left his throat burning.

"Just a little while longer Draco,"

"_Shut…up…"_ His voice did not sound like his own, but he knew he'd uttered the words. He wasn't quite sure _what_ his mother was saying, but he knew the sound of her voice was annoyingly high pitched.

He growled, low and ferocious as his fangs bit into his bottom lip, drawing blood. He could only imagine how he looked, hunched over as he was with blood dripping from his lips and hair messed seven ways to Sunday. His clothes, he knew were ripped and he had a vague impression of himself doing it once his claws had finally emerged.

Pain swept his body with every breath he took. It felt as if his body were being dipped in lava, stabbed and skinned all at once.

Suddenly, a new pain appeared, this one beginning in his scalp. Bringing bloody hands to the new source of pain, Draco howled again as his hair began growing rapidly. A sudden song filled the air, the soothing cadence of the melody washing over him.

"_Tears of the Fallen peace may bring_

_Blood of the Fallen war will sing_

_Sing, sing, sing my love_

_Cry, cry, cry my heart_

_Sun of a new day hope will bring_

_Love for the Rising we will sing…" _

His mother's voice rose beautifully over his howling, comforting in its melody. He had heard the song numerous times, but in the midst of his Change, it had never sounded so beautiful.

"_Lucius, finish the Ritual…_" His mother's voice was so skewed now, he would not have recognized it had he not know that only she and his father stood in the Chamber with him.

He heard his father chant, but could not make out the words.

A light began to build, along with an unnatural wind. Draco cringed as it whipped across his highly sensitive skin. His throat was raw from screaming, and even as he let another piercing scream out, it burned.

Lucius eyed the huddled figure of his son with concern as he finished the last line of the Ritual.

A blindingly white light flashed once, twice, three times before the Chamber fell into absolute darkness.

Narcissa cast a quick modified _Lumos_, and several orbs appeared floating around the chamber.

Narcissa and Lucius rushed to their fallen son's side, gasping in awe, horror and surprise.

There laid bare across once pale, unmarred skin, lay a mark. Black lines drew together in an intricate Knot at the middle of which sat a sword face down with two iridescent wings of pure silver at the hilt. Running down the length of the sword in shimmering black that could be no natural ink were the words:

_I am the Prince, the Sword is my heart, Honor my mind, and Love my soul. _

Narcissa fell away in a dead faint.

**-x-x-**

Thousands of miles away on an uncharted island in a Manor known only as the Black Estate, Harry Potter shuddered in the echo of immense pain.

"You alright there Kiddo?"

"…Yeah…I think so."

**-x-x-**

Draco Malfoy floated in and out of consciousness. For the first day and a half, his mind lay in a permanent fog of pain, a haze impenetrable by any sort of Wizarding potion or magic.

And then the images came. People clad in armor with long, pale hair braided into thick braids that hung down their backs. They stood grim, fangs protruding lightly over their bottom lips, claws flexing gently on long, dexterous fingers. Draco groaned each time an image assaulted him, growing feverish when they came in quick succession.

It was on the fifth day after his Change that he realized these were _his_ people. They were Lyrhin, and he was learning their History.

Two days after that, he began hearing a song, soft and melodious. Always accompanying this song was a vision of green, and hints of gold.

Ten awoke after his Change Draco Malfoy awoke with a gasp, one name on his lip, "_Harry Potter"_.

**-x-x-**

"Ginny, stop!" Harry chuckled deeply, hands gently pushing the ginger-haired woman away.

Ginny pouted in a way she _knew_ drove Harry crazy, and leaned forward, settling more firmly in his lap.

"Do you _really_ want me to stop Harry? Sirius left us all alone for a reason you know…"

Harry sighed, wrapping his arms around her thin waist.

"I just…" Frustrated he leaned back against his headboard, ignoring Ginny's irritated sighs.

"You just want, Harry? I'm a big girl you know, I can handle taking our relationship to the next level."

Harry sighed, _but can I?_

"Don't you love me Harry?"

Harry's lips tightened angrily though the younger girl took no notice. "You know I do Ginny."

"Then _trust me_."

Without waiting for a reply, Ginny leaned forward, taking a kiss from Harry. She moaned, running her fingers underneath his shirt.

Harry sighed, giving in to the kiss. _I…I guess it's alright._

"Gods, Harry." She moaned. The sound went straight to Harry's groin, and he shifted uncomfortable. Ginny grinned down on him, grinding slowly across his growing erection.

"Fuck, Ginny!" Harry gasped out, his grip tightened against her waist.

Ginny smirked, quickly removing her top. She wasn't wearing a bra and her pert, ample breasts bounced excitedly in Harry face.

"Touch me Harry, touch me now."

Harry hesitantly grasped one pale breast, fingers cautiously massaging the soft flesh. Ginny immediately fell to moaning, fiery red hair swinging wildly as she thrashed above him. Harry watched her curiously, oddly detached from the entire process. He hadn't wanted to do this to begin with and now, halfway through the process it would seem, he was feeling oddly separated.

He entered her slowly, afraid of hurting her, though from her moans he figured she felt no pain. It was quick, and for Harry at least, left him wanting.

Ginny was breathing heavily by the time they were finished, and lay spent beneath him, smiling.

"Told you it would be great," she murmured. Harry smiled, though he felt it was a bit forced.

"Yeah," he sighed, sounding more breathless than he actually felt.

Ginny sighed and wiggled out from underneath him, scooting out of the bed. "Be back in a tick…" She murmured, heading into the adjacent bathroom.

Harry watched her naked form walk away with a small frown. _For some reason or another, that didn't feel…right?_ Perhaps it was the fact that he'd just had sex, just taken the _virginity_, of his best friends little sister.

His breath caught, eyes widening. _If Ron ever finds out…_he shuddered, eyeing the closed door of the bathroom with small almost indiscernible frown.

"Harry?" It was Sirius' voice, still a bit of a ways down the hall. Rushing, he slipped on his trousers and shirt and quickly fixed the bed, hoping it didn't smell too horribly of sex.

Ginny's head poked through the door and she quickly gestured for her clothing. Harry threw them to her, just managing to straighten when Sirius knocked on his door.

"Come in!"

"Hey kiddo," Sirius exclaimed as soon as he'd entered. His eyes sparkled excitedly. "Good news! We're going to visit the old Potter Estate!"

Harry's eyes widened. "They – I mean – there's an estate?"

Sirius nodded, frowning. "Dumbledore never told you?"

Harry shook his head negatively, still in a bit of awe. Sirius' eyes darkened, a flash of shadow crossing the grey orbs. Harry eyed his godfather speculatively. From the tightened fist to the thin frown, and the darkening eyes.

"Sirius?"

The older man shook himself, visibly drawing whatever it was that had passed across the surface, back.

"Well, I can show it to you now…" he murmured.

Ginny chose that moment to step out of the bathroom looking for all the world like she hadn't just had sex.

"Weaselette!" Sirius happily intoned. Ginny scowled and glared.

"Hi Sirius…" she muttered, though it lacked enthusiasm.

Sirius' grin widened, though she didn't see it.

"Perhaps we'll go when you're all finished up Harry," He eyed Ginny oddly for a moment before nodding, and turning to leave.

"Let me know when you're going to leave Ginny, I'll prepare the Floo for you…"

Ginny smiled and nodded, wrapping an arm around Harry's waist and leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Thanks for having me over Sirius."

Sirius smiled tightly, "anytime."

**-x-x-**

"How is he love?"

"I know as much, perhaps less than you Narcissa."

Draco would have groaned had his throat not felt like it was clogged with sand.

His parents were hovering over him; he could barely make out the spiraling curls of his mother hair as she leaned over him to tug on his father's long blonde locks.

"Really, Lucius…must you be so difficult?"

Was it just Draco, or was his father's breathing speeding up?

Deciding now was as good a time as any to wake up, lest he be privy to something he _really_ didn't want to, Draco made an unintelligible groaning noise and weakly lifted his right arm.

"Lucius, look! He's wakening! Do you see?"

His father sighed in exasperation, though it was fond and calmly told his wife that 'yes, he could see that Draco was beginning to awaken'.

"Draco…? Draco love, can you hear me?"

Deciding that speaking was not worth the effort it took to try, Draco settled for a weak nod instead.

"Oh! Binky…er…Tippy?"

Two house elf's popped into the room, both looking a bit confused. Narcissa frowned, not quite sure which one she actually wanted.

"Will one of you be a dear and bring Draco some food. Nothing heavy mind you and absolutely _no_ meat."

_Really,_ Draco thought as he listened to his mother. _She doesn't need to tell them that._

"How do you feel Draconis?" His father asked, peering down on him curiously.

Draco slowly and cautiously made to sit up, leaning heavily against his headboard. His mother moved to help him but Lucius held her back. Draco massaged his throat before giving speaking a try, immediately hating the scratchy quality of his voice.

"Rather well, all things considered." He drawled, wincing. "Though I have this odd sensation of feeling as if I'm going to _split into two_." He hissed the last part when both Binky and Tippy popped into existence, each carrying a platter of fruits and light soups.

"Quietly!" Lucius snapped softly, eyeing the creatures with a frown.

"How long have I been…incapacitated?" Draco asked whilst plucking a sliver of mango from a silver platter. Narcissa gently stroked his hair, which he noted absently, was fairly long now.

"We'll have to braid this for you…" Narcissa remarked, smiling giddily for some reason. Draco rolled his eyes, though he did smile fondly at his mother. Eccentric at the best of times, Narcissa was a woman they couldn't help but love and adore, even if she did exasperate them daily.

"Fifteen days," Lucius remarked. "Though you did wake for a short time on the tenth."

Draco made a noncommittal sound in the back of his throat, idly wondering if the house elves could dip his strawberries in chocolate. _Something to think about for the future…_

"Severus stopped by several times, delivered a few potions that helped sustain you while you were…incapacitated."

Draco nodded again while popping a thick, juicy grape into his mouth.

"Your mother is also pregnant." Lucius dryly remarked, watching his son with a smirk.

Draco nodded once more, mind wondering at the strange flashes of green and gold he kept seeing. _After effects of the Change? I should probably ask mother and father about this…_

"With a two-headed Dragon."

"I see…" Draco remarked.

Huffing his mother pinched him, causing the overly sensitive boy to yelp, platter of fruit flying everywhere.

"What was that for!?"

"You were not paying attention Draco." Lucius remarked sternly.

"Yes I was!"

Narcissa snorted, "really? And what do you think of my giving birth to a two-headed Dragon?"

"W-what?"

"Exactly."

"You have been out for two weeks Draconis," Lucius continued without incident. "Severus has been kind enough to bring the potions needed to help sustain you, though I know he has run to Dumbledore with the information of your Change."

Narcissa frowned at her husband, eyes narrowed. Draco sighed. The topic of Severus Snape was a touchy one in their household. A longtime friend of his mother's, Narcissa had insisted on naming Severus as Draco's godfather. Lucius, on the other hand, had never liked the 'greasy bat', and felt he was too comfortable with servitude. It had always annoyed Lucius, how quick and easy Severus turned information over to Dumbledore.

"Do not judge him Lucius. He has had a hard life."

"Do not start with the 'Severus has had a hard life speech', that man has his head so far up Albus' - "

"Lucius!"

"All I am saying is that I do not trust the man."

"He has saved your life many times!"

"As I have saved his, we are quite even the last I checked."

Narcissa narrowed crystal blue eyes and stared her husband down. "Are you keeping a tally?"

"Of course not," Lucius replied, though it was clear from his tone that he was. Draco sighed, _here they go again_.

"How many times have I told you Lucius? You insist on taking unnecessary risks with your life! You can control this, Dear, you are _not_ immortal."

Draco sighed, slowly eating another piece of mango and seriously considering getting Tippy to add a side of chocolate so that he could dip his strawberries.

"It's nothing Narcissa, you worry too much."

"You, Lucius, play far too much with our Old Friend. She will come for you one of these days, and where will that leave me?"

Lucius sighed, and leaned into his wife with a small smile. Draco groaned and rolled his eyes.

"I love you Cissy, really I - "

"Please!" Draco broke in, causing both his parents to look at him slightly flushed. "Finish this another time. Preferably when I'm not eating…" he drawled. Narcissa scowled, though it quickly turned to a look of concern.

"How are you feeling Draco?"

"They same as I was five minutes ago," he snapped. Narcissa sighed.

"Obviously he's feeling better if he can afford to act so petulantly," Lucius drawled, eyeing his son fondly.

Draco smirked, though it turned into a bit of a grimace towards the end.

"Any way I could take a bath? I'm not feeling so…hygienic at moment."

Narcissa crinkled her nose, "an excellent idea, Love. Binky!"

Two hours later, with his hair braided into a nice long rope down the length of his back and feeling quite clean, Draco lounged in bed eating another platter of fruit. Only this time, it was strictly chocolate-dipped strawberries.

His mother and father had retired to their bedrooms to finish their 'fight', leaving Draco to himself. He wondered at the odd looks his mother and father kept sending him, or the quivering touches his mother continuously laid on his back. _Nutty woman,_ he thought fondly.

The door to his room creaked open, and Severus strode in a small smirk on his face. Draco scowled.

"Knocking is the polite thing to do you know…" he muttered.

"I have never held to the keepings of 'polite society'." Severus murmured, settling at the foot of his bed. "How are you feeling?"

Draco sighed, setting aside his strawberries wistfully. "Fine, all things considered."

Severus nodded, folding long pale fingers within the folds of his robes.

"Any pain?"

"Loads. Mostly in my back…" He rolled his shoulders, hoping to alleviate said pain somewhat.

"Ah… your mother thought you might have pain there…"

Raising a single eyebrow, Draco eyed his godfather thoughtfully. At the man's continued silence, Draco huffed with frustration and crossed his arms.

"Explain."

"It isn't for me to tell…" Severus replied with, if Draco wasn't mistaken, a smug undertone to his voice.

"I see…" Draco remarked coolly. Severus _did_ smirk then, though he tried to hide it.

"You will find out soon enough I suppose…though I do warn you to keep your cool when the news eventually…hits."

Draco's eyes narrowed, watching his godfather's every move.

"You will find out nothing from me, so I suggest you stop while you are ahead, as the muggles say. Now, I must be off before your Father returns…I have one-upped him in our…game and he is none too happy about this…if you need me you know where to find me."

_Licking Dumbledore's boots…_Draco thought harshly as his godfather left. There were times when he loved his godfather dearly and _other_ times…other times he wanted to slap the man silly. _So much for that_…he thought before settling back into his sheets. Pulling the platter of strawberries back into his lap, Draco sighed happily as he bit into the chocolate covered fruit, previous agitation forgotten.

**-x-x-**

Harry sighed deeply as he folded Ron's letter, eyes trailing to the verdant green forests outside his room. A lark flew by, trilling happily in the noonday sun as it headed to his next destination. Harry envied the bird it's ability to fly whenever and wherever it chose.

The door to his room creaked open and Remus poked his head in cautiously. Spotting Harry he smiled a bit hesitantly before stepping slowly into the spacious room.

"I knocked but you didn't answer…hope I'm not bothering you…"

Harry shook his head, gesturing for the older man to join him at the window seat. Scooting over, Harry made room for the aging werewolf on the plush dark blue cushion and smiled, though he felt it did not reach his eyes.

"Everything alright?" Remus asked, slowly sitting down. Harry nodded, leaning his head against the warm glass.

"I guess. Hermione broke it off with Ron…"

Remus nodded, though Harry couldn't see it sitting as he was with his head against the window.

"Yes, I expected she might."

Harry, eyes slightly wide with shock turned to stare at his pseudo godfather curiously.

"They were not as…compatible as many would believe them to be." Remus said hesitantly. Harry breathed deeply, turning to glance once more out the window.

"I know…" He replied finally, shocking the older man. "I'm not as blind as all that…" he muttered dryly. "And I know Hermione. I…know _why_ she even said yes…" Harry sighed. "I guess I just didn't anticipate Ron's reaction."

Raising an eyebrow curiously, Remus waited for Harry to continue.

"I guess…when they started dating, I knew they wouldn't last." Harry mused aloud, "but I was foolish enough to believe that it wouldn't affect our friendship so much. I mean, I guess I figured there would be a period of awkwardness, there always is isn't there? But…" Harry sighed, "of course, I could just be blowing things out of proportion. Ron _is_ Ron. He has a temper and tends to say a lot of things he doesn't mean when he's angry…" _Of course, he could still mean them_, Harry thought.

Remus, who was by now completely confused, only sat there quietly.

"He called her a harlot and some other foul names, but I'm pretty sure he's just hurt." Harry murmured quietly.

Remus winced, fervently hoping the hot-headed red-head had not said the same things to Hermione herself.

"I see," he finally remarked. "And that is the reason you have not come out of your room for the past two days?"

Harry tensed, then relaxed, resting his forehead against the glass once more and then closing his eyes.

"Does it have to do with your visit to the Potter Estate?"

Harry sighed, nodding. "I guess – I guess they became more real to me then…" Harry murmured, "I mean…I got to see my family tree and…and the room my dad grew up in…" Harry shivered. "Their wedding pictures, baby pictures…everything. Mostly everything at least, that I'd missed." He shivered again, an intense wave of emotion sweeping his body. "I – he became more than just a name and a title then…he – I mean – he _was_ James Potter – not – not just some war hero, but a kid…like me." Harry sighed. "I'm not making any sense, am I?"

Remus smiled sadly, reaching out to grip Harry's shoulder comfortingly. "You're making perfect sense, Harry."

Harry smiled crookedly, reminding Remus for a painstaking moment of James. He gasped softly, hand tightening almost imperceptible on Harry's shoulder.

"I reminded you of him, didn't I?" Harry asked quietly.

Remus nodded, too caught up in the past to say much else. Finally, he was able to mutter a quick 'sorry' to the green-eyed boy beside him, hand tightening once more on his shoulder before releasing him.

"It's alright," Harry sighed. "I like that in a way I can remind you of him. It makes me feel more…connected to him I guess…" Harry shrugged.

"Never feel that we do not view you as your own person Harry, just that sometimes…" he trailed off, turning his gaze to the window.

"I act so much like him it's hard to forget, yeah?"

Remus nodded, sighing deeply. "Though you have much more of your mother in you in terms of personality." Remus smiled softly, fondly. "She too had a terrible temper."

Harry scowled through his smile. "I don't have a temper…" At Remus' very pointed stare, he conceded. "Okay, I don't have _much_ of a temper."

"Are you alright though?" Remus cautiously asked once more. "Sirius has been tearing himself to bits, wondering if he did the right thing in bringing you there."

Harry shook his head, a small smile finding its way onto his face. "Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I just needed time to really take it all in. It's weird to say but…I guess before I never thought much of my parent's lives before they had me. I – not to sound selfish or anything – I just never wondered about it I guess. I mean I knew about the Marauders and…and how much Mom and Dad didn't get on before they got together, but I guess I never really thought _beyond_ that, to what their lives might have been like as children."

Remus chuckled, moving to stand. "Don't feel too bad about it Harry. It isn't likely that _any_ child thinks about their parents as children." He winked, "I don't think they realize they were ever that young."

Harry grinned, rising as well and moving to open the door.

"Thanks Remus…"

The older man blinked, confused. "For what?"

Harry shrugged, "for lots of things I guess, but for listening to me for now."

Remus shrugged lightly, smiling while throwing an arm around Harry's broad shoulders. "Anytime Harry. Now, let's find Sirius before he chews off all his fur. I doubt he can take much more of _that_ as it is…"

Chuckling, the two made their way towards Snuffles, a happy gleam in their eyes.

**-x-x-**

"No, ma'am that isn't part of the special. Yes, you _can_ use the coupon for the extra fifteen minutes…No ma'am that _isn't_ part of the special…"

Hermione groaned silently into her headpiece, eyeing the shining sun with a grimace.

"No, ma'am that _isn't part of the special_."

Hermione groaned again as the woman began yelling on the line. She was just about to intercede when the phone line suddenly went dead.

"It's okay to hang up sometimes you know."

Standing above here with a small grin was Mrs. Lovett. A red-haired, hazel eyed woman from Sussex, Mrs. Lovett was a kind widow at the early age of 24, and owner of the Massage Spa Hermione currently worked.

"I don't know how many times I repeated to her that the foot massage was _not_ part of the deal."

Mrs. Lovett laughed gaily, adjusting the simple white uniform she wore.

"Well, at least you didn't get the crazy old man who demands his butt cheeks be massaged."

Hermione's eyes widened and the young woman grinned down on her, hazel eyes twinkling. "I'm kidding Hermione."

Hermione sighed gustily, grinning up the pretty woman.

"It wouldn't surprise me if there really _was_ a man like that out there somewhere." She murmured.

Mrs. Lovett smiled softly, sadly. "Yes, there are crazy people out there…" She murmured. Hermione sighed softly and nodded. Mr. Lovett had been murdered in broad daylight, at the grocery store because he wasn't moving fast enough. The robbers had only gotten sixty-three dollars from the robbery, but Mrs. Lovett had lost her husband. Her high school sweetheart. Hermione sighed again as the older woman walked away, greeting a customer. _I suppose there isn't peace anywhere in the world. Not the Wizarding, or Muggle versions of it._

"Mrs. Lovett informs me that I should speak to you if I wish to set up an account here, is that right Hermione?"

Hermione started, and stared up into the dark eyes of one Mr. Blaise Zabini. The dark-skinned boy was smiling, though it was less of a smile and more of a predatory stretch of his lips.

"Ah, you two know each other?" Mrs. Lovett exclaimed happily.

"We – er – go to school together." Hermione managed, eyeing the tall young man suspiciously.

"Yes, we do." Blaise drawled.

"Well then Mr. Zabini, your first massage will be on the house. Once you're finished here with Hermione, please go straight back to the Green Room."

"Thank you Mrs. Lovett," Blaise replied, though his eyes never left Hermione's.

"Oh, please call me Amy. A friend of Hermione's is a friend of mine."

That said, the cheerful young woman walked away, calling to another employee.

"What are you _doing_ here?" Hermione hissed, staring about them suspiciously. Blaise frowned, raising a single dark eyebrow.

"I had hoped to receive a relaxing message…" he trailed off, as if now doubting that prospect.

Hermione huffed, eyeing him warily. She had run into Blaise Zabini more times during their sixth year at Hogwarts, than she had the entire five years previous. If she hadn't known any better, she would have sworn the boy was stalking her. Though technically, he _was_ in the same advanced classes as she.

"This…account that I need to set up, you do this, yes?"

Hermione nodded stiffly, drawing up the necessary files on the computer. She worked in tense silence, occasionally shooting the silent teen cautious stares.

"Sign here, here, here and here."

Blaise read each document over carefully leaving Hermione to first fidget nervously and finally huff in irritation as he signed his name on the final line with a flourish.

"There. You're set."

Blaise smirked, before bowing and sending her a smile she _knew_ had sent many girls away blushing with a fluttering heart. Her frown deepened even as she crossed her arms stoutly about her.

"I'll be seeing you Hermione," he said. Hermione did not like the way her name rolled off his lips, or the way her spine tingled slightly.

_Stupid Slytherin_.

That said, Hermione went distractedly back to work.

**-e-**

**aN: Well, that's that. I know this chapter is slow and not so very exciting, but I needed to set some main things up, though you probably don't know what's been set up! How exciting…anyway the next few chapter will pick up as we reach the peek of summer. **

**All I can say is that seventh year is going to be pretty rough for **_**everybody**_**.**

**Now, I know that Magical Creature fics have been done to death – literally – but I promise you this one is different. (I HOPE). There is a lot more going on then Draco's heritage, though that will remain a part of the plot. There won't be too many OC's and the ones that are planned don't have large enough roles to mention much anyway!**

**I prefer to expound upon the natures of the character's already given to us by J.K. Rowling. **

**Therefore, several lesser 'known' characters will have a bigger role in my novel than they did in the book including, but not limited to: (in no particular order)**

**Charlie Weasley**

**Neville Longbottom**

**Zacharias Smith**

**Blaise Zabini**

**Millicent Bulstrode**

**Theodore Nott**

**Luna Lovegood (I know she was pretty important but…bare with me here as I list)**

**And perhaps someone else, though I have not quite decided on this person as of yet.**

**--As always, thanks for reading and please...REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **_Where Moonbeams Fall_

**Author: **Rhiannon Storyteller

**Summary:**

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: D/H, HG/BZ, (and some surprises that I don't wish to give away yet.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I making any money by doing this.**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO TOOK THE TIME TO READ MY STORY AND WHO ALSO TOOK EXTRA TIME TO REVIEW! **

* * *

_Where Moonbeams Fall_

**Chapter Two**

**-o-2-o-**

_A Mad, Mad World_

Lucius Malfoy strode down the halls of Riddle Manor with a self-assurance many found grating. Cane clicking softly against the old tile, Lucius smirked at Amycus Carrow as he passed, eyes sliding away from the sallow face without saying a word.

Though he looked as calm and collected as ever, Lucius was more than worried. One might even call him frightened. It had been two days since Draco regained consciousness, and the Elders had not sent word. _I would have at _least_ thought a representative would appear, he is after all, our Prince._

"Lucius…." Lucius halted briefly before two double doors, eyes narrowed on the small, slightly crumpled figure of Peter Pettigrew. Lucius was not sure how Voldemort had gotten the rat out of prison or who, for that matter had taken his place, but he didn't much care. All he really knew was that those few months stay in Azkaban had made the quivering little man all the crazier.

"Rat." He murmured coldly. The cowardly man quivered slightly, eyes watery as he gazed up at Lucius.

"You have been summoned."

Lucius very nearly rolled his eyes. "So it would seem," he murmured disgustedly. "Move aside."

Pettigrew hesitated, nose quivering in such a way as to remind Lucius of the man's animagus form. _Very appropriate…_ he thought.

"I – uh – Master is in a…_mood_. There has been blood spilt. Lots of it…" Pettigrew muttered. Lucius sighed heavily, and did roll his eyes then.

"That's usually what happens when our Lord is involved Pettigrew, now _move aside_." Idly wondering if the man had _finally_ snapped (really all the guilt he carried around couldn't be good for the conscience), Lucius forcefully pushed pass the quivering man.

"Careful Lucius!" Pettigrew murmured hysterically, "he _yearns_ for your blood!"

With a slightly hysterical laugh, Pettigrew shuffled off down the hall, hands nervously wringing and grasping at his dirty robes.

Feeling a chill descend upon his body that had nothing to do with the drafty halls, Lucius cautiously opened the door to his Lord's chambers.

For years to come, Lucius Malfoy would have a clear imprint of the sight that greeted him upon entering. He would forever remember the _smell_ of the room, the way his eyes watered with both the absolute rancidness of the room, as well as the intense emotions that swept his body. For years to come, Lucius would feed off the anger that spread through his body like a wildfire. Would nurse it, hone it like a weapon and use it, when the time was most absolute.

"Welcome, Lucius…" Voldemort purred. "I believe you know my…recent acquaintances."

Cackling laughter reverberated around the room as Lucius stood, eyes wide and reflecting a state of such shock that he was for once at a loss for words.

"A pity really, I expected they would put up more of a fight." Voldemort cackled, red eyes gleaming happily, or as close to happy as the monster could get.

"Truly, a pity."

**-x-x-**

Narcissa Malfoy hummed softly to herself as she uncovered the large, grand piano in the formal drawing room. With a content sigh, the beautiful Lady Malfoy began playing, a small piece she had composed herself at the age of thirteen. It was a haunting ode to what she had once called the Defection of Parental Affection.

Having grown up in the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, Narcissa did not receive the same parental affection she lavished on her only child. Her parents, Cygnus Black and Druella Rosier did not marry for love. They did not, she mused, _know _the meaning of it.

Though she had lacked parental affection, Narcissa had not lacked _complete_ affection. As the youngest of three girls, she had had her older sisters to protect and watch out for her. Dear Bellatrix and Andromeda.

Bellatrix had looked out for them all, at some point or another, and Narcissa had always looked up to her darkly beautiful sister. Andromeda had been the one to cause the most mischief. _'Unladylike_', was what Narcissa, always the perfect lady, had called her. Though if she had to be honest, Andromeda had always been her favorite, the carefree, 'screw-life' attitude that she had had, had always been something that Narcissa respected.

When Andromeda had been disowned for marrying Ted Tonks, it had been Narcissa and Bellatrix who'd secretly helped fund her sister's wedding, sneaking away on the day of to participate. Bellatrix had thought it great fun, even at the age of twenty-six, to defy their parents and all that they had stood for, and though she hated muggles and liked Ted Tonks even less, Bellatrix had been the one to protect Andromeda from some of their more wrathful cousin's ire, though she did it in such a way that no one suspected or knew what she was doing.

Narcissa sighed, hands stilling over the ivory keys. Her thoughts, as always when left alone, were melancholy. Her past a dark spot on the canvas her life had become.

"Mother?"

Smiling, somewhat shakily, Narcissa turned to face her only son. _How beautiful he has become._ While he was a looker before, the Change had both softened and harden his features into something that was truly 'otherworldly'. With his long, platinum blonde hair swept back into a thick braid, he reminded her so strongly of the Princes of old that her breath caught.

"Are you alright?" He asked, concern darkening his silver irises.

"I'm fine, love. Just…reminiscing."

She turned again, hands once more moving softly over the keys of the piano. A soft, compelling melody rose throughout the room. Both loving and frightened, it was a piece she had composed when Draco was born, one that portrayed all her feelings of awe, fear, love and peace.

"I remember this one," Draco muttered as he came to sit beside her on the bench. Long, dexterous fingers joined her own on the ivory keys, the solo turning into a loving duet. Narcissa smiled softly, eyes trailing to her son's profile. _How I wish I could protect you from all the horrors of this world._ She thought, heart near to breaking as only a mother's could. _You will not have a happy future Draco, not if things continue the way they are…_

They finished the piece with a happy sigh, Narcissa moving her hands to smooth Draco's hair, though it did not need it.

"Were you dwelling on the past again Mother?"

Narcissa grimaced, "perhaps. Though I fear my past dwells more on me, than I it."

Draco sighed, resting a comforting hand on his mother's knee. She was wearing silk robes today, of the palest green hue.

"Things could be…worse." He muttered, though she could hear the uncertainty in his voice.

_I suppose they could_…she thought. Though really, she would _not_ dwell on that. As it were, one of her sisters was completely insane, and the other…the other was _suffering_.

"What shall we do today, love? I've been meaning t - "

Narcissa never finished as a bloody house elf popped into being beside them, bulbous eyes wide and frantic, its long thin digits wringing destructively in its small robe.

"Binky? What is wrong, what has happened?"

"I is sorry ma'am! Binky is sorry! Master Lucius is here, but Master is hurt. So hurt…"

The little elf's ears dropped sadly, and it looked close to banging its head on the hardwood floor.

"Take me to him." Narcissa snapped, voice only quivering slighty. Draco jumped up beside her, eyes wide and breathing slightly erratic. He had never done well with the sight of blood, especially if it was someone he cared about.

As she gripped the small elf's arm, she was suddenly and inexplicably thrown back to a day in her past.

'_Come on Cissy, you only live once you know!' Andromeda called from one of the tallest branches in the tree. Beside her, dark haired Bellatrix grinned, grey eyes glowing wickedly._

'_I know you'll do it Bella!' Andromeda called._

'_What'll you give me if I can go higher than you?'_

_Andromeda frowned, blue eyes narrowed. She shook dark black hair from a pretty oval face and sneered._

'_You're not gonna win Bella, I don't see the point in betting!'_

'_Don't be frightened little Andy,' Bella cooed, 'All I want is your lark brooch!'_

_From their position underneath the tree, the two sisters could see Andromeda rolling her eyes._

'_Fine. Fine. Just come on!'_

_Smirking, Bellatrix launched herself into a furious climb, leaving Narcissa to watch fearfully from the ground._

'_Be careful you two! If you fall…'_

_They huffed at her, before Bellatrix reached Andromeda and, with a smirk, climbed one branch higher._

'_Do be careful! The branches are so thin up there!' Narcissa called, light blue eyes wide and anxious. It was only a moment, a quick second of misplaced footing, but to Narcissa and Bellatrix, it felt like forever. Andromeda shifted and suddenly, she was screaming, dark hair flying as she slipped from her precarious position in the tree. Bellatrix, quickly grabbed hold of her sister's arm, fingers barely grasping the other girls hand._

_Narcissa stared up fearfully as her sisters dangled from the tree, Andromeda barely held by Bellatrix. _

'_Crack!'_

_Suddenly, they were both slipping, and Narcissa was screaming as well. She closed her eyes, willing with all her might that they wouldn't fall to their deaths. _

_When she opened them, her sisters were floating an inch above the ground, eyes wide. They rose their eyes to stare in shock at Narcissa who, without the strict concentration that had stopped their fall, lost whatever grasp on magic she'd had and the two fell._

'_Cissy! How did you do that?" Andromeda asked, jumping to her feet as if she hadn't just almost fallen to her death. Bellatrix followed at a statelier pace but by no means less anxious and excited._

'_I – I don't…" she swallowed thickly, heart still racing. 'I don't know…"_

_Andromeda grinned, throwing an arm around her sister's thin shoulders._

'_Well it was pretty wicked anyway!'_

_Bellatrix rolled her eyes, wiping grass from her dark robes. 'You almost died Andy! You could at least show a _little _more concern over your life.'_

_Andromeda grinned broadly, pulling Bellatrix into the strange, three-way hug._

'_I've got forever to worry about that! For now, I'll just let Cissy do all the worrying.'_

_A cold wind swept over them then, even as Bellatrix began to speak, her voice hauntingly distant. To this day, Narcissa had never forgotten her sister's words, nor the truth behind them as they shuffled back to their Manor._

'_Forever is far shorter than you think Andromeda, I only pray it does not end before we are ready…'_

Standing now, in the small sitting room, staring at her husband's bloody body, Narcissa couldn't help but shiver from a cold that had nothing to do with the weather.

_I fear my forever may be done, though I am far from ready for it…_

**-x-x-**

Dumbledore frowned pensively, blue eyes no longer twinkling as he stared upon his most trusted spy.

"I see…" He murmured, eyes narrowed slightly.

Severus Snape paced furious before him, black robes billowing behind him at each turn.

"I don't know _how_ he did it…" Severus' growled, "It would seem he now has control of fourteen of the twenty six werewolf packs, and is very near to persuading two more to join."

Dumbledore sighed heavily, eyebrows drawn together in thought.

"With sixteen of the twenty-six," he began, "the others would feel obligated to join simply because he has persuaded a majority of the Packs."

Severus nodded, sagging into an adjacent, high-backed chair with a bone weary sigh.

"And the Vampyres?"

Severus frowned, eyes closing. "It works in our favor that he approached the werewolves first," he said slowly. "They are 'sworn enemies' and all that rubbish. But…the ministry has not been kind to their kind."

Dumbledore frown and Severus' held up a hand to stop the older man.

"Though the world over knows you do not associate yourself with the Ministry, it does not help that you have not actively fought against the laws placed on their kind."

Dumbledore's frown deepened, lines appearing on his face that made him look every one of his one hundred and fifty eight years.

"While many can…understand your reasons for not directly opposing the Ministry," Severus' continued, "those who do not live under its...influence daily, except for its limitations, view things – differently."

Albus sighed, "thank you for putting it delicately Severus," he chuckled slightly at the light blush staining Severus' checks before absently plucking a lemon drop from the ever present candy bowl on his desk.

"What can we do?"

Severus sighed. "There isn't much we _can_ do. I…have been hearing things. Things that bode extremely ill for us should they be true, but I do not wish to bring them to the table – so to speak – unless I have more proof."

Albus nodded, tiredly rubbing at his beard. Peering at the man over his half-moon spectacles, Albus frowned once more. "You must rest Severus, the world will not fall apart should you decide to take a small vacation. Perhaps a weekend to yourself?"

Severus' shook his head, "Not possible. Things are stirring, Albus. I must be there to watch. Also, Draco has recently went through the Change, and Lucius' behavior as of late leads me to suspect that he is not wholly satisfied with the Dark Lord."

Albus smile, "has he ever been?"

Severus shrugged, "theirs is a delicate situation." He murmured, thoughts obviously turning towards Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. "I must go, I was to visit Draco today anyway. He has only recently regained consciousness."

Nodding, Albus smiled at his friend. "Perhaps you may rest after that?"

Severus' sighed, conceding. "Perhaps a rest _is_ in my best interest."

With a smile, Albus watched the man walk out, black robes billowing out behind him.

**-x-x-**

Harry eyed several of the pictures before him nervously. They were eyeing him curiously, as if wondering at a new display, and it made Harry feel more than a little awkward.

"Ah, yes. The lovely Aunt Druella," Sirius said, coming to a stop beside him, voice mocking.

The woman in question was a lady of pale beauty, who reminded Harry strongly of Narcissa Malfoy, though she seemed a bit harder than the Lady Malfoy.

"And look! There's good ol' Andy."

Turning, Harry's mouth dropped at a picture of three girls, obviously in their teens.

"Is that…?"

"Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa." Sirius whispered, gaiety gone from his voice.

The three girls were sitting arms wrapped around each other and smiling at the camera. Narcissa sat in the middle, looking no older than thirteen years of age, and smiling a bit exasperatedly. To her left sat Andromeda, grinning and pushing bunny ears up behind a slightly confused, but still smiling Bellatrix who was trying to subtly push Andromeda off the bench. Andromeda couldn't have been more than fifteen here, and Bellatrix no older than seventeen.

Harry glared at the dark haired, grey-eyed figure of Bellatrix, wishing more than anything that could simply blast her from the picture. Sirius, noticing Harry's gaze, sighed deeply.

"I can't believe she – and they – and Tonk's mom!"

Harry stuttered incoherently, eyes unfocused as he stared at a smiling Bellatrix who looked, admittedly, beautiful and more sane than she did at present.

Softly, as if talking more to himself than Harry, Sirius began speaking. "Sometimes…I think it would be easier if Bellatrix had always been…insane. Murderous."

Harry eyed his godfather, then the picture to which his attention was solely focused.

"I wonder – no – I know, that if she had always been…as she is now, things would not be so difficult." Sirius shook himself, as if waking from a dream, and turned.

"There, that's Regulus." He said, forcefully turning from the picture and pointing to a portrait of a young man who looked like a younger, slightly thinner version of Sirius. He had a thin moustache on his upper lip, which caused Sirius to grin and tickle it, which in turn caused Regulus to scowl and dodge Sirius' finger.

Harry watched the two curiously, the episode with Bellatrix picture forgotten. He had known that Sirius had been blasted from the Family Tree, though that did not mean he was disowned. When asked why, Sirius had explained something about the Estate reverting to the Ministry if there were no male heirs left, and so most Pureblood families blasted members from the family, and simply kicked them out until the predecessor died, but did not disown them. It insured that the family Estate stayed within the family at the very least, _'even if said family member is a disgrace_', he'd finished with a grin.

"Harry? Sirius?"

Remus walked into the Portrait Room, (as it was called) with a soft frown.

"I've been looking for you two everywhere." He murmured. Sirius rolled his eyes, turning away from his younger brother (who for his part stuck out his tongue the minute Sirius' back was turned).

"Sorry Remy, we got caught up in the tour."

Remus rolled his eyes and turned to Harry. "You have a visitor."

Harry started, "I do?" He asked, surprised. He was not expecting anyone today.

"Hermione is here."

"'Mione? Is she alright?"

Remus nodded, "she's in the…Reception Room." Remus stumbled a bit over the name, still unaccustomed to calling out a room by name.

Harry arrived in the Reception Room with a wide grin.

"'Mione!"

Hermione stood with her back turned. She was wearing a knee length pencil skirt and a white three-quarter sleeve collared shirt with a wide red belt around her waist. He had never seen her look so professional before.

"Hey Harry," Her thick hair was pulled back in a bun and she had a large black purse slung over her shoulder.

"Hey," He remarked, a bit stunned by her appearance.

"How do I look?" She asked, spinning. The shoes she wore were black and slightly pointed heels, though they weren't high enough to look painful.

"Great!"

A wolf whistle sounded throughout the room, as Sirius and Remus entered.

"Hellooo 'Mione!" Sirius called out, grinning roguishly.

Hermione rolled her eyes, though a blush did fall heavily across her cheeks.

"Hello Sirius, sorry to just…drop by unannounced." She said, suddenly looking a bit embarrassed.

Sirius shook his head, "nonsense. You're welcome anytime. Ginny stops by whenever _she_ wants."

Harry blushed as Hermione turned to stare at him with one eyebrow raised. "Well isn't _that_ interesting." She remarked.

"I really only came by to check on you guys. Three men living alone can't be healthy. Are you eating alright?"

Harry rolled his eyes but nodded anyway.

"Are you hungry Hermione?" Remus asked graciously. "We were just about to eat lunch."

Hermione smile and nodded, following the three men to the dining room. "I've got great news for you…well to tell you at any rate." Hermione said as they sat to eat. The house elves brought them a light lunch of sandwiches, to which Hermione thanked them profusely, scaring the little beings into scattering.

"I got a job!"

Harry, Remus and Sirius all congratulated the smiling young teen, who beamed and cheerfully answered their questions.

"It's a Massage and Spa business, and I'm the receptionist. A friend of the family owns it. She's a widow, though she's really young."

The men all nodded, adding their input occasionally. After lunch they retired to the crème and black sitting room. Hermione snuggled into the overstuffed sofa with a sigh.

"I've been pretty busy lately actually," she said, in response to a question posed by Sirius.

Harry sighed. "I – and how about Ron?" He asked cautiously. Hermione grinned, though it lacked humor.

"I was wondering when you would ask me that." She asked sardonically.

Harry shrugged.

"I – I needed to do that for me Harry, I hope you understand that."

Harry nodded firmly, "I do Hermione, I just…wanted to make sure you were all right is all – I guess."

Hermione smiled at him fondly, "Thank you Harry. I'm doing just fine. Great actually." She smiled again, and Harry could see that it was true. She looked great and freer than Harry remembered ever seeing her.

"Has Ron said anything to you?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked away, he was never good at lying, but how could he tell Hermione about the letter Ron had sent him that, among other things, called her some names he'd rather not repeat. Ever.

"You know how Ron gets when he's angry…" he muttered instead. Much to his confusion, Hermione smiled, though it was small.

"I know. So, how have you been? You wrote to me about Potter Manor, but I think I'd rather like to hear more about it in person." She smiled again, crossing her legs patiently. Harry's smiled widened, _Hermione's grown up the last three and a half weeks…_ he thought.

"Well, I could tell you about it…" he trailed off, eyeing Sirius who gave him an encouraging nod. "Or I could show you."

"Really? Oh, Harry that would be wonderful! I can only imagine the _books_ your ancestors have stored away in their libraries!"

Sirius rolled his eyes and made a fake gagging motion, causing Remus to smack him lightly on the back of the head. Harry grinned. "Sure 'Mione. I mean…I guess we could leave right now, yeah?"

Sirius nodded, "doesn't seem like a bad idea. You can do a bit more exploring as well. Everything _does_ belong to you, or will once you turn seventeen." Sirius winked before standing and stretching, rather cat-like in Harry's opinion.

"As soon as you guys are re – "

Dippy popped into existence beside them, wringing her hands together cautiously.

"Sorry Master, but you is having a visitor."

Harry frowned, "is there a sign on the front door or something?"

Sirius looked at him strangely, as did Remus. Hermione only shook her head.

"Who is it Dippy?" Sirius asked.

"The red-headed girl. Master Harry's mate it is…" Harry groaned, closing his eyes briefly.

"Can you bring her in here Dippy?"

Nodding, and clearly happy that she wasn't in any kind of trouble, Dippy popped away smiling.

Harry sighed and didn't dare look at Hermione. She and Ginny hadn't been getting along well at all, and hadn't spent much time in each other's company since...well since their mysterious falling out.

"Well then, shall we postpone our outing?" Remus asked cautiously, feeling the slight tension in the air.

"What outing?" It was Ginny, standing at the doorway with a small frown, chocolate brown eyes settled on Hermione's stiff figure.

Harry sighed again, not knowing quite how to respond. "Er…we're going to visit the Potter Manor."

Ginny's eyes lit up, "I didn't know you had a Manor Harry!"

Harry smiled a bit awkwardly. He'd found out about it after their first…time together. She'd been in the bathroom when the news broke, and hadn't told her yet.

"Er…yeah."

"When are we going?"

He thought he heard Hermione snort, but couldn't be quite sure so he focused on smiling at Ginny.

"Right now I think."

Ginny smiled and walked to him, latching onto his arm. "It's a good thing I decided to visit then! You would have went without me otherwise."

Was it just his imagination, or was there a hint of warning in her voice?

With an awkward look back, Harry followed Ginny into the Reception room, where they would floo out.

**-x-x-**

Draco Malfoy had never done well with blood. He hated the sight of it, and he hated the smell of it. So of course, when he'd heard that his father was hurt, and said messenger was covered in blood…he was not expecting the strange sense of euphoria that swept over him. Nor, of course, was he expecting the song that washed over him as soon as they apparated to his father's side.

He stood motionless staring at his father's once pristine robes with a slack jaw. His mother, too busy fixing his father's wounds, did not notice the faraway gleam in his eye, or the lengthening of his fangs as he stood, listening to a song only he could hear.

In the moments directly after, Draco could only ever recall the haunting melody that played like a lover in his ear. It was a tone both proud and submissive, awe-inspiring and frightened in its own right. He could sense a Darkness there, not Evil….no, just Darkness. A willingness to survive no matter what. Ruthless ambition…but…honor.

Draco could not, would not be able to until many months had passed, discern what all it meant, but what he knew at that moment was this: his father's blood was singing to him, and it scared the hell out of him.

**-x-x-**

So intent upon her husband was she, that when her son fainted dead away, Narcissa did not realize it until she was nearly finished with Lucius. With a surprised gasp, she quickly finished with her husband and rushed to her son, absently calling for Tippy – Binky – _whoever_, to help with the mess. Three house elves popped into being, quickly and efficiently tidying up the bloody sitting room.

"Draco? Draco love, wake up now, the blood's gone." She said soothingly, stroking his forehead. _He was always a bit too fragile for his own good_, she thought fondly, eyeing her pale son.

"The sight of blood, especially that of someone he cares about, did always make him upset." She muttered absently to Binky, who was washing down her arms and hands. The little housel elf nodded sagely, though it felt a different current in the air, and quickly finished with it's Mistress.

"Will you be wanting tea Mistress?"

Narcissa sighed and nodded, " yes that would be lovely. Just the way I like it mind, only a stronger brew might be necessary this time around."

Binky nodded and popped away, the other two house elves quickly following suit. Narcissa stood slowly, eyeing the two fallen men at her feet with a small shake of her head.

"What I'm I to do with the two of you?" She whispered tiredly, before grabbing two blankets and throwing them over father and son.

**-x-x-**

Harry eyed the tall, slightly imposing building before them with an unreadable expression. He could feel the wards surrounding him like a blanket, nestling tightly and warmly. It made him slightly uncomfortable.

He shifted slightly, eyeing his companions. Hermione was staring around the landscape with an expression of giddy awe, her mouth forming a slight 'o' of surprise and pleasure. Ginny's expression was much the same, only she was staring at the dark-bricked edifice that loomed before them.

Remus and Sirius were smiling at the Manor like it was an old friend, which, Harry thought, it probably was.

Huge trees surrounded the two story building, white blossoms fragrantly lighting the air as a cool breeze brushed over the country land. There was a small, almost invisible pathway that led to the back where Harry could see some hedges that were obviously cut to look like a…maze? He had not looked at the backyard the last time he was here, though he had glanced out of one of the windows and noticed that it stretched back for quite a ways.

There were a multitude of roses blossoming in a line on either side of the pathway that led to the huge double doors, and as they began their trek, Harry could have sworn he saw three dragonflies swoop by, their bodies changing colors as they flew.

He approached the door and, after a slight moment of hesitation, made a small cut across the palm of his hand and placed it on the door. Ginny, who watched eagerly from his side, scrunched up her nose at this.

"Blood magic?" She whispered, as if saying it were a curse. Harry nodded, not bothering to ask her what was wrong with it.

"Er…well, welcome."

He felt it was a bit anti-climatic for him to say that, as the girls had long since lost interest in him and were currently eyeing the floor where a marble rose compass sat. From the top of the two spiral staircases to either side of the entrance, the eight-pointed midnight blue star looked marvelous, though its beauty was not diminished when standing beside it. Harry eyed the large image curiously, noticing dark veins of green and purple running within it.

"That's amazing Harry," Hermione whispered.

The entrance hall was cavernous, or at least it felt so to Harry. The ceiling was vaulted, and very, very high. To his left and right ran two dark mahogany spiral staircases and directly in front him sat a long hallway, which boasted elegant portraits and tapestries along its walls and several stands with expensive looking vases. His first impression when entering, was to wonder if he had stepped into the Malfoy's home, or something like it.

"Yeah, it's beautiful." Ginny muttered, eyes wide.

Harry nodded firmly, knowing that this was only the first of many beauties to come.

"Come on, we'll show you guys around."

The tour lasted the better part of the day. There were a total of thirty-two rooms. Seventeen of which were bedrooms and the others various sitting rooms and drawing rooms and the like.

Hermione had immediately fallen in love with the library. A room that was windowless and boasted wall to wall bookshelves. Sat directly in the middle were four comfy armchairs, sat so that they all faced each other.

Remus explained that this was where many of the Marauder meetings occurred, and where the Marauder's Map had been first planned, executed and finally finished. Hermione's eyes had watered at the thought, hands reverently sliding across the back of one of the armchairs.

Harry, having already known this, could only eye the entire room with unfocused eyes. In his mind, he could see the four of them, young and precocious, staying up until all hours of the night planning and scheming. Occasionally getting into rambunctious pillow fights whenever the occasion occurred (which, according to Remus and Sirius, happened quite frequently). He didn't know if his eyes watered, but he was grateful for the comforting hand Ginny placed on his back.

They left the library, much to Hermione's disappointment, and continued to the Grand Dining room. It was, as the title implied, a very grand room indeed. But the best part, to Harry, were the many portraits lining the dark paneled walls, all of his family. They smiled as he entered, several generations of messy, black-haired men and women, all with varying colored, intense eyes.

"'Lo Harry!"

Harry smiled up at a picture of his grandfather when he was young, around the age of twenty-eight or so, Harry would say.

"Hello, Grandpa." He muttered. The older man grimaced, though it was playful and turned to a beautiful woman who sat beside him. She too had black hair, though it was neatly tied into loose braid and hung over her left shoulder. She wore dark purple robes which accentuated her dark purple eyes. She threw Harry a crooked smile and placed an arm around his grandfather.

"He hates to be reminded of his age. Always did," she smiled fondly at the other man, resting a soft chin on his shoulder. He rose an arm and wrapped around her waist, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. Behind him, Hermione made a slight 'awwwing' noise before she immediately cut it off, blushing. Harry smiled, and would have 'awwwed' too, but felt once was enough.

His Grandfather and Grandmother were obviously very much in love even after their deaths, and the sight warmed his heart.

"Hello Harry," his breath hitched, as it did last time his mother's voice reached his ears. She stood in the frame next to his grandparents, smiling at him with green eyes so similar to his own, he felt he was looking in a mirror for a split second. Beside her, his father grinned and yawned, running a hand through his messy black hair.

"Hey mum," he muttered, blushing a bit as she eyed him critically.

"Are you eating enough? Sirius are you feeding him?"

Harry's blush deepened when his father laughed, the twenty something man grinning at his only son.

"You're lucky she can't spit-shine you!"

Harry grinned, despite the ache in his chest at the thought. _I don't think I would have minded so much, as long as she was _here_ to do it._

"Quiet James, step closer Harry. Let me see you."

Harry did as he was told, stepping as near to their portrait as he dared. His mother peered down on him, and even though it was just a portrait he could not help but feel she was really there, could almost feel her breath as she eyed him.

"I suppose you're healthy enough then," she finally muttered with a smile. "Are you going to introduce us to your friends then?"

"Yes, dear boy. Bad manners you know, not to introduce your guests."

Harry turned to the new voice, even as he saw his father rolling his eyes. Two portraits down, to the right of his grandfather, stood the portrait of his great-uncle. He looked much like any other Potter man, only his eyes were dark and his posture stern, though a smile did play around the edges of his lips. He was sat in a high-backed chair with a smoking pipe in one hand and a newspaper in the other. His hair was long, and pulled back into a low-ponytail. Behind him stood a man with blonde hair and green eyes. It was shorter than his great-uncles though it was long enough to pull back into a short pony-tail at the nape of his neck. He wore a set of black dress-robes as well, though his were lined with silver threading.

"Uncle Orion, can't you let go of all that manner business even in death?"

"Nonsense James," the older man replied, standing from his chair and leaning forward a bit. It was then that Harry noticed the walls were not completely straight, and buckled at slight intervals so that all the portraits could see each other.

"Manners are everything."

"That's what you get for marrying a Ravenclaw." James muttered, winking at the blonde man. The blonde man came around the armchair and wrapped his arms around Orion Potter, smiling.

"Jealously James, even now?"

His father laughed, and his mother winked at the blonde.

"You always were my favorite Alexander," Lily said with a smile. The blonde man grinned as a portrait some ways down yelled out in indignation:

"Hey ho Lily! What's this? I thought _I_ was your favorite?"

His mother grinned, green eyes sparkling even in the portrait.

"Of course you are Uncle Remus."

Harry started; _I hadn't known one of my relatives was named Remus._

He glanced behind him and found Hermione chatting excitedly with a witch who's name was Minerva. She was some great…grandparent or something of his. Though every portrait in this room had all been painted when the occupants were young, she looked to be in her early thirties. Her hair was a dark, rustic red and her eyes a brilliant silver.

"Quite right dear, quite right. Though, I must say your theory on multiple animagus forms is compelling, I worry about the outcome should such an undertaking fail."

Hermione nodded, eyebrow scrunched the way they always did when she was in deep thought.

"It would be…harmful," she began slowly, "I'm sure. But I think the end result would be worth the risk."

His ancestor smiled down on her oddly, a smile that was more a smirk than anything and nodded.

"Such is the way of progress, really." She said. Hermione blushed and they launched into another topic that had Harry's head spinning within the first five or so seconds.

He found Remus and Sirius idly chatting with his grandparents, which left him and Ginny to his parents. He felt oddly nervous introducing his girlfriend to his parents, even if it was just their portrait.

"So….er….mom, dad. This is Ginny." He pointed vaguely in her direction, feeling sweat begin to inexplicably collect at his brow. "My – er – girlfriend."

The Dining Hall fell silent (except of course Hermione and Minerva, who continued in a near silent undertone), and turned their figurative heads to stare at Harry and Ginny.

"Ah, so _she's_ the girlfriend," James said, smiling down at Ginny. "Pleasure to meet you."

"It's an honor to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Potter." She murmured demurely, curtsying to them both.

"Manners!" Uncle Orion suddenly shouted, causing many in the room to jump, "nice to see them in the young!"

His husband shushed him and pulled him back into his chair, "you old windbag…" the blond murmured whilst fondly rolling his eyes. Harry turned back to his parents, more specifically his mother who was staring at Ginny with a rather odd expression. It cleared before he could analyze it, and soon she too was smiling at the young woman.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Ginny….are you, perhaps, a Weasley?"

Ginny nodded, blushing cutely.

"I thought so,"

Harry was, quite irrelevantly, thrown back to his second encounter with Draco Malfoy. The boy had instantly known who Ron was, though that might have had something to do with their weird little family feud, or whatever, because of his hair and freckles. He wondered if his mother knew the same way.

"A Weasley you say?" Someone farther down the line said, "haven't had a Weasley in the family yet…" they murmured.

Harry blushed to the roots of his hair, and turned away. Sirius snickered behind him to which Remus sent him a swift elbow to the ribs.

"Now, now. Behave." His grandmother said, a small smirk on her face.

"Let them be, Mercedes," his grandfather muttered, clutching at his wife's waist. "They are young."

"Ah, young might be stretching it a bit Dad…." James muttered just loud enough for Remus and Sirius to hear.

"Oh yea Jamesy?" Sirius muttered back with narrowed eyes.

Harry watched the proceeding fight with grin. Arms folded across his chest.

The rest of the portraits groaned and muttered to themselves, turning away from the two men with identical expressions of exasperation.

"Really, you'd think they would have grown up by now," his mother whispered to his grandmother, whose portrait she had moved to as James was now waving his arms about wildly.

His grandmother grinned and shook her head, patting Lily on the shoulder with a sympathetic smile.

"We tried to raise him right," she began mock-dramatically, "really we did. But we had him so late in life…and there was that time Charles dropped him on his head when he was just a wee lad," His grandmother sighed, eyeing his grandfather, Charles, with a very roguish grin.

"She never lets me live that down you know," Charles muttered to Lily with a sad little shake of his head.

"-THAT'S RIGHT PADFOOT AND YO – I WAS NOT DROPPED AS A CHILD!"

Harry laughed loudly with the rest of his room as his father eyed his parents wildly. Lily hid her laugh behind her hand, hiding behind Mercedes as James strode into their portrait. He gently grabbed onto Lily, pulling her by the waist whilst glaring at his parents.

"I'm leaving before you guys corrupt my wife further," Mercedes grinned, waving her fingers at him as he left.

Harry had the distinct impression that his father got his rather wild personality from his mother, not his father.

"Toodles love!" She yelled, though they were still within their frame.

Somewhere, a bell tolled out the hour and Harry jumped, realizing with a start that it was nearing eleven p.m, and that they had been there for many, many hours.

"Well kiddo," Sirius said, also hearing the bell. "Looks like it's time for us to head off."

Harry nodded, though a bit reluctantly, and smiled up at all his relatives. Yelling out goodbyes to the ones farther down the hall and promising to visit them the next time he stopped by.

"Don't be a stranger now Harry," Mercedes called as they walked away.

"Get out a bit in the sun dear, you're looking a little pale!" Lily called as they crossed the room and past the long dining table.

Harry nodded and waved back at the waving people in the portraits, eyes watering slightly as he walked away.

**-x-x-**

When Draco awoke, it was to both his parents hovering over him concernedly. He groaned groggily, and narrowed his eyes.

"What happened this time?" He muttered, flinching at the sound of his voice.

"You fainted love," Narcissa said, sounding near to hysterics. "Lucius love, he's awake."

"Yes Narcissa, I see that."

"Father? What happened to you? You were bloody and – and then there was the music…"

Lucius gave his son a confused look before sighing and dismissing the latter part of his statement.

"There has been an…accident."

"Lucius do you really think we should tell him now, I mean he's only _just_ gained consciousness."

"And when pray tell, shall we tell him Narcissa? When the mad-man is knocking down our bloody door?"

Draco had never heard his father curse before, at least in English, and it surprised him more than he cared to admit.

"So I gather things are serious?" He asked, eyes glancing between the two. Narcissa sighed and sat on the edge of his bed, fingers resting lightly on the tips of his toes.

"I suppose you are right, Lucius."

"Of course dear." Agile on his feet, Lucius quickly dodged the oncoming slap from his wife and smiled as his settled on the other side of Draco.

"Things have not progressed as we wished. The Elders have been slain, killed at Voldemort's behest."

Draco's heart, he would have sworn, stopped then. His mouth suddenly dryer than he had ever remember it being.

"Dead?" His voice reflected the sudden numb he felt within.

"Dead." Lucius confirmed with a frown. "I do not know how many of our people remain," he continued, voice flat. "But we must…venture back to our lands and find out what happened. There are certain things you must know Draco, though I fear telling them to you now." Lucius sighed, suddenly looking much older than his one hundred and eighty some odd years. "It can wait however, it _will_ wait." He murmured, as if convincing himself.

"We will tell you when we reach Elysia."

Draco sighed, but nodded. There was something in the air. A sort of anxiousness that was starting to break through the numb that had settled upon him.

He had been to Elysia once. The ancient homeland of his people. He had been no older than three, so all he could remember of the place was crystal and flowers. Bright colors and….music.

"Quickly Draco, you have been asleep for over a day now, I fear we must hurry."

"Wait!" Draco suddenly shouted in the midst of his parent's activity. "What happened to you father?" His voice was hard, unflinching. He would not be evaded on this question, and would accept nothing more than the truth.

"I – we do not have time for this Draco."

"I want answers."

Lucius sighed. "The Dar – Voldemort was not pleased that I failed to inform him that many of our race still lived, thrived in fact. Though not as many as there once was." He took a deep breath, eyes unfocused for a split second before his sighed, once more. "He…felt it necessary to 'punish' me for my transgression. The reason I still stand, is because he needs me still. He believes that my punishment was sufficient, and has 'released' me so to speak. Though I know he probably watches us still. He cannot penetrate the wards of Malfoy Manor…but we cannot remain here. We have to reach the gates of Elysia before they close."

"Close?"

"If there is none there to inhabit the Land, it will…close so to speak. We need to reinforce the wards and…see if any still live."

There was something his father was not saying but Draco could not dwell on it as Binky had popped into existence and was trying to hurriedly push clothes into his unresponsive hands.

"Have you finished all the tasks we assigned to you Binky?" Lucius asked, eyeing the small elf carefully.

She nodded, back straight for once and a hard frown set on her wrinkled little face.

"Good. We're leaving you in command. Tippy will be your Second."

The little elf's eyes widened before she quickly popped away and popped back.

"I has…done what you has asked sir. No one shall be getting into Malfoy Manor sir, not while we is standing here." The little hard frown was back, though she had now placed hands upon her hips. Narcissa smiled fondly at the little creature, though she hid it behind a cough.

"Are we ready?"

"What? No!"

"Calm yourself Draco, we packed your belongings while you slept."

Draco scowled, "I can pack my own things!"

"Really," Narcissa drawled, one eyebrow rose in mock surprise. "Whilst unconsciousness? How amazing. Really Lucius, I had no idea we had such a gifted child."

Draco had the grace to blush. With his scowl still set heavily in place, Draco quickly dressed into the summer robes Binky had provided. His parents had shrunken all of the things they were taking with them, and had them securely placed in several secret pockets within their robes. They handed Draco several shrunken items and quickly advised him to stash them in his most secure pockets. He scowled again, resisting the urge to snap at them.

It was only when they were sneaking into their Thestral drawn carriage, spelled for invisibility and detection, that Draco realized it was dark out and approaching midnight. He eyed his parents incredulously, though they steadfastly avoided his gaze.

"We're going to travel during th - "

"We know the risks Draconis, now be quiet." His father snapped. "We are Rulers of the Night are we not?" He sneered then, mockingly, as they settled into the carriage which, on the inside sported three beds, a kitchen and a bathroom, and even a small study for Lucius, complete with a bookcase directly linked to Malfoy Manor. Draco cautiously sat on a small sofa, eyes traveling to window and the encroaching darkness. He eyed his parents again, wondering if they had finally snapped.

_They must have, to even _think_ of traveling during the Witching Hour._

With a shiver that had nothing to do with the cool breeze, Draco settled into an uneasy sleep.

**-e-**

**aN: So things are picking up a little bit! Excitement!**

**On Harry's Family****: **I'm sorry if some of you did not like them, personally I had fun doing this part of the chapter, and felt they came out exactly the way I wanted them to. Please let me know if anything confuses you, although there will be a few things answered within the next two chapters.

**On Draco's…Race****:** He is not a Vampire! So if that's what you were thinking, don't! Stop that thought right now! He is something else entirely. I shall have lots of fun with this. Just you wait and see bucko's! You'll find out a little bit more about them next chapter, and all shall be revealed…well you'll just have to wait and see on that! .

**On Harry and Ginny:** I'm sorry, but I cannot stand the thought of Harry and Ginny together. In _The Half-Blood Prince,_ was it just me or was it sort of like 'bam! I like Ginny!'. I mean, there was nothing that lead up to their 'falling in love', it was sudden, sort of thrown in as an afterthought type of thing! Now, I'm not criticizing J.K Rowling, all I'm saying is that the development of their relationship was nothing like Ron and Hermione, were we at least saw the jealously and tension from like…fourth year on! As it stands, I've never actually _**liked**_ Ginny…and its very rare that I find myself liking her in any fan fiction. Believe me, the author has had to have done her spectacularly! Anyway…that's that.

**On Ron and Hermione: **Sorry, I just never really liked them together.

**On the Witching Hour:** Wait and see, it's exciting!

**On 'Homophobia' in this story:** There won't be any sorry! I can understand if some people feel that there should be adversity to same-sex couples in the story, just to keep it as close to reality as possible, I just can't do it. I've had enough of reality to last me a lifetime, so I tend to stay away from the gritty-ness of it in my stories. Now, I won't stretch credulity, I just don't think it should be made as big an issue in the Wizarding world as it was in the Muggle world. And I mean, come on _Dumbledore _was gay, so that makes everything okay. No, but seriously, I'm just going to stretch the limits of canon and say that everyone in the Wizarding world accepts it.

Harry's reaction of it is to just take it in stride, and you'll see more of it in the upcoming chapters.

_I think that covers the basics._

_Love to all my readers, thanks for reviewing and taking the time to read this, I really appreciate it!_

_Rhiannon Storyteller_


End file.
